<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinkling Carnival Lights by Mystic_Ender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634026">Twinkling Carnival Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender'>Mystic_Ender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, insert corny carnival music here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had never really been a fan of Jeremy. The guy always looked like he did nothing wrong, like he was the best person walking the face of the earth. He annoyed him to no end and the fact that Fritz invited him to go to the fair with them? It ruined his mood.</p><p>Though, in the end, maybe he wasn't <em>too</em> bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twinkling Carnival Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurricane, Utah.</p><p>A small town in the middle of nowhere, where everyone knew each other in one way or another. Whether it was because you were related or simply because your parents knew each other during childhood, it was the type of town where huge things remained burned into people’s minds, and they always knew everything about the person who did it.</p><p>Which was why everyone stared at Michael when he walked down the halls of the school, now. He missed the days they wouldn’t even bring their mocking gaze on him. Father was never there, growing up, they would whisper. Might be why he took it out on the younger brother, they added. After all, he had gotten more attention than he did. Some said he simply lost it after his mother left. Some whispered that maybe it had been his way of taking out his anger.</p><p>In reality, Michael had no idea why he did it. He looked at his crying little brother, looked at how scared he was of everything, and simply decided that maybe, just maybe, it would be fun to try and scare him even more. After all, it couldn’t hurt, could it? But it did. It backfired on him in the worst way it could have. It backfired, and he could still feel the warm specks of blood on his face, he could still remember wondering why everything felt so cold compared to this.</p><p>“Dad, I swear it was an accident!” He remembers telling him, shaking as he watched them take his brother’s twitching body out of the animatronic’s mouth. He always had assumed it was simple gears into Fredbear’s mouth, that it would simply lock into place like so many other things did if something was in the way. He didn’t know it would <em>force</em> its way shut. “I swear…”</p><p>A loud sound of a locker slamming shut beside him caused him to snap out of it, and he looked in annoyance towards who it was, only getting an eyebrow raised back in response. Fritz Smith. Despite being there the day he made the worst mistake of his lifetime, they stuck around, if only to stop him from doing even dumber stuff. They were on the same swim team as him, too. Michael wouldn’t admit it, but they were his closest friend.</p><p>“Glad to see you finally snapped out of it,” They started, grinning a bit. Their hair was tied back and dripping wet on the floor, one of those swim caps tight in their hand. They were one of the only ones in the whole room that wore some of those swim shirts, and every time the boys made fun of them for it, but the only thing it earned them was a wonderful middle finger from them. “You were in a daze the whole time. Coach looked concerned when you did under your normal time.”</p><p>“Like I care what the coach thinks,” He snapped, taking his towel and rubbing it over his head to remove the excess water. It was a lie, and he knew it. The coach had been there when he came back the week after his brother’s death, he had been there in his office, waiting for him to sit down. He didn’t even kick him out, just told him that if he needed more time before starting training again, he could take it. Michael had cried right there in his office, in front of the man that always seemed to think that emotions were overrated if his constant resting face was any indication. The man had hugged him, and since then, Michael always had access to his office when things became too much for him to handle. </p><p>“Alright, Grumpy, calm down,” Fritz told him, rolling their eyes before opening their own locker and taking their bag to go change into one of the many shower stalls in there. The bag was covered in painted sunflowers, and Michael could remember seeing a blond boy doing it in the cafeteria when Michael passed by to go to his next class. He didn’t have the same lunchtime as Fritz, which was a shame, but maybe it was better this way. It didn’t make them a total outcast simply for hanging out too much with him. “I was going to offer you to go to the fair with me, but if you’re such in a sour mood…”</p><p>“Wait, wait back up,” Michael hurried after them before they closed the shower stall, a hand on the door. His grumpy mood was gone, and excitement was swelling in his chest. The fair had started only but recently in town, and so far teens kept talking about how it was the best thing you could go to. He had only seen the lights from his bedroom door, and he could faintly hear the cheery music if he concentrated hard enough. The only thing that stopped him from going though, was how quickly the entry tickets were bought. “You got tickets for it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Fritz confirmed, trying to pry off Michael’s fingers off the cheap bright orange plastic door. They looked slightly annoyed, but also a little bit smug. They knew that would get Michael’s attention and change his mood from grumpy to excited about the idea of going out. “Jeremy’s coming too. Now get your damn fingers off the door or I’m chopping them off.”</p><p>“Wait, Jeremy’s coming?” Michael hissed out, taking his fingers out of the door and wincing a bit when he heard it slam shut in front of his face and lock. Jeremy Fitzgerald. He looked like a little ray of sunshine. Blond hair, brown eyes. He even had a beauty mark near his mouth that added onto his innocent aura. Michael bet that guy did nothing wrong in his life. Yet, he must have, right? Nobody could be this perfect. Yet, from the amounts of times they talked, he certainly seemed to be. “Why the hell is Jeremy coming?”</p><p>“Because he’s my friend, Michael.” Fritz could be heard from the other side of the door. There was some quick shuffling around, a bag zipper opening and closing before the door opened back up again. Fritz was wearing the usual skirt with a boy’s blazer, thigh-high socks, and black ankle boots. Their crop top had ‘Barbie’ written on it in bright neon pink on black, and as usual, the whole look screamed they could stomp you to death in the school’s parking lot if you even bothered to catcall them. “Now be a dear and try to bear him for a night, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’ll try,” He grumped, entering the shower stall to change from his swimsuit and into clean clothing. He had packed the usual t-shirt and jeans, though had added a sweater just in case. He was glad he did, seeing it would probably get colder at night during the fair. “Anyone else is coming?”</p><p>“His friend Daniel,” Fritz’s voice was a bit muffled from the other side of the door, though they were still standing near enough. Michael dug through his memories, trying to remember if he Fritz had mentioned Daniel at all before. Not that he could remember, but who knows, maybe he was allowed to follow along because Jeremy was their common friend. Soon after, Michael left the stall, and Fritz was found leaning on the nearby closed stall. “You’re ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He confirmed, after patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. He didn’t have a whole lot of money on him, but it would probably be enough for some food over there, some rides, and a couple of games. Which was more than enough for him. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The halls of the school were pretty much empty by now, the only rare people there being a couple of teachers who stayed overtime and students that were at some of the various clubs the school hosted. The sun outside was already setting despite the early hour, showing proof of the quickly approaching autumn. They made their way towards Fritz’s truck, a battered red thing that looked like it went through too many accidents and would probably be too dangerous for the road by the next year. The seats were comfortable enough, though, and the smell of cigarette smoke on the inside was more calming than bothering. He missed smoking, but it ruined his lungs and he had trouble keeping up swimming, so he dropped it. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy the smell still, though.</p><p>The ride to the fair was fairly silent, the only sound coming from the rock blasting out of the radio and the cars passing by the rolled down windows. The air was still humid from the rain they had a couple of days ago, and it made Michael’s hair curl even more. Not that he minded, anyway. Once they got there, the sun had mostly set and the lights of the fair were already lighting up. Amusement park music was playing, and laughter rang around them. He wondered if he was even allowed to get in there after what he’s done, but he shook out of it. Fritz had invited him, he wanted to go. So he would go.</p><p>Even if Jeremy was there.</p><p>They got out of the truck and slammed the door shuts behind them, the sound barely being heard among the teens laughing as they pass by them without blinking. Once they got to the ticket stand, the guy standing in took them and gave them paper bracelets in exchange, showing the date on them so that they couldn’t enter tomorrow. It was a bright yellow, borderline neon, and it would certainly stick out. It was necessary, he supposed, as he battled with it to put it on. </p><p>“Alright, Jeremy said they would be waiting by the Ferris Wheel…” Fritz said absently, trying to dodge some of the various groups and couples that were in their way. The dark brown-haired teen easily stood a head taller than everyone in their way, and so people usually walked out of their way, but in places like this, it seems that people have only their path in mind and thus don’t pay attention to their surroundings. The Ferris Wheel stood tall on the other side of the fair, its twinkling blue lights obvious even from the entrance.</p><p>“Do we have to stay with them for the whole night?” He asked, dodging a grandparent and their grandchild. The child held a teddy bear ridiculously big, and Michael seriously wondered where the child got it before snapping out of it. He looked back up at Fritz, who had turned around to glare at him. “Alright, alright. Geez. We’ll stay with them the whole night…”</p><p>“Thank you,” Fritz replied annoyingly, before spotting them near the Ferris wheel. Seeing Michael slow down a bit, the taller teen grabbed him by the wrist to drag him along towards the blond and his friend. At least, Michael assumed it was his friend. Daniel was a bit shorter than Jeremy, with red hair and freckles all over his nose. </p><p>“Fritz, you made it!” Jeremy smiled brightly and moved to hug Fritz, and the dark-haired teen practically lifted Jeremy from the ground in a tight hug. Once the blond was finally put back down, the guy laughed and turned towards Michael, the smile still bright on his face. “It’s good to see you, too, Michael.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Was all he planned to say, but when he saw Jeremy’s smile falter and Fritz’s protective glare, he coughed a bit and cleared his throat. He does admit he felt a bit bad at seeing the guy a bit sad, though he… didn’t exactly know why. “Same here, I guess.”</p><p>“Alright, how do we go about this?” Daniel asked, swinging an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder casually. The guy looked way too relaxed for someone in the middle of a fair, where everyone was hyped on sugar. Or about to vomit from the more exciting rides. Though, who knows, maybe the sugar calms the guy down instead. “We could separate in tiny groups of two and meet in like, an hour for the bigger rides where we need to be the four of us together or something.”</p><p>“I’ll go with--” Michael had started, hope in his chest that maybe he could spend the night with Fritz, or at least Daniel. The guy didn’t look too annoying. But, he quickly got cut off.</p><p>“I’ll take Daniel, Michael, you go with Jeremy.” Fritz declared, swinging an arm around Daniel and dragging him off with a peace sign over their shoulder. They shot him a smug smile, and Michael simply glared back at them. “Don’t forget, Ferris Wheel in an hour!”</p><p>Jeremy and Michael simply stood there and watched Fritz walk away before turning towards each other. The brown-haired boy didn’t exactly quite know what to say, simply deciding to stare at a point over Jeremy’s head, hands in his pockets. The tension was so heavy, it made Michael want to collapse. Sure, he could make the first move and talk, but he was bitter to be stuck with the ray of sunshine that did nothing wrong when Michael did everything wrong in his life so far.</p><p>“So, uh… what do you want to… do?” Jeremy asked slowly, and when he noticed Michael wasn’t even listening, he huffed and hit him on the shoulder. Michael’s gaze snapped back to him, and he rubbed his shoulder. Damn, that guy may seem innocent but he could hit hard. “You know, I can see you don’t want to be there. I’m not that stupid. So, spit it out. What’s wrong.”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I didn’t <em>want</em> to be stuck with someone who thinks they’re the best person on earth for an hour,” He hissed out, mostly irritated by the fact that he just got hit on the shoulder by someone who was stronger than they looked. He did feel bad once Jeremy’s eyes turned from annoyed to hurt, though that didn’t stop him. “You look like you did nothing wrong in your life, and it annoys me to no goddamn end!”</p><p>Silent stretched between the two, and Jeremy took a deep breath. Michael wondered if he would start being punched again when the blond’s hand clenched into fists at his sides.</p><p>“I was the one that did the principal’s graffiti on the side of the building last month. You know, with the devil horns?” He spat out finally, before crossing his arms. Michael’s eyes widened a bit. He did remember that graffiti. Everyone thought it was Anthony Jones that did it, the local graffiti artist, and the one that had most problems with the principal. “Now that you know that, you think you can stop being a prick for an hour?”</p><p>“<em>That</em> was you?” He exclaimed in surprise. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hanging open. Okay, so turns out Jeremy wasn’t that much of an innocent guy. Maybe he could try and be less of a prick for an hour. Who knows, he might end up being not too bad in the end. “Why did you do it?”</p><p>“He’s married to my aunt. He cheated on her.” Jeremy shrugged as if it was the most natural thing to do. “Now, what do you want to do?”</p><p>“...Well, I saw a couple of games…”</p><p>For the next hour, they moved from game to game, trying to win the bigger prizes there. There were even one of these huge teddy bears he had seen a child run around with earlier at one of the stands, and he did try to win it, but the game was most likely rigged in one way or another if the way he kept losing was any indication. He walked away after a while, a bit disappointed. In the end, the hour passed more quickly than he thought it would. Maybe Jeremy wasn’t too bad to hang around with when he thinks about it.</p><p>Fritz had looked a bit smug when they came back, and Michael promptly punched them on the shoulder before they started making their way towards some of the bigger rides with Daniel tagging along. The guy had face makeup on and didn’t seem to care that people were looking at him weird for having a rose painted on his cheek. Michael decided that Daniel was one of the most chill guys he had ever met in his life. Jeremy after a couple of rides, claiming to be sick. Michael tried to hide his disappointment.</p><p>After a couple of rides, Fritz and Michael called it quits, too. They greeted Daniel goodbye before making their way towards the truck. There were fewer people than before, and that was probably from how late it was. The sky was now completely dark, and few stars could be seen because of the fair’s aggressive lights. Though, it was still chill enough that Michael had his hoodie on by now.</p><p>“Hey, Michael, look,” Fritz said from beside him, nudging him with their elbow. He pointed towards their car, and against it leaned Jeremy, who held one of the teddy bears from the some of the games they did. Fritz looked extremely amused at that moment, shooting Michael one of their signature looks. The brown-haired boy simply rolled his eyes and they approached the truck slowly. “Looks like someone won something for you,”</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Jeremy started, before clearing his throat. He shoved the teddy bear in Michael’s arm, and in the light of the fair, he could notice how red his cheeks were. Maybe it was simply from running around the fair the whole night, though. Yeah. It had to be it. “Saw how disappointed you were when you didn’t get it. So yeah. Goodnight, Michael. Fritz.”</p><p>“...Thanks,” He mumbled and watched Jeremy go to his own car. When he turned back around, he noticed Fritz wiggling their brows at him, and he felt himself turn red a bit. Wait, why was he blushing? It had to be from what Fritz implied. It had to be it. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. Yeah, he noticed how pretty Jeremy was, and the present was sweet, but that’s it. “Don’t give me that look, Fritz Smith.”</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Despite Fritz's comment, though, Michael still made sure that teddy bear remained on his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, well. This is the start of me writing about my Main Fitzafton AU, so it seems.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>